Gingka Hagane
is the protagonist in the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. His name is japanese for galaxy. Appearance Ginga has flame-colored spiky hair and typically wears a blue headband with his beyblade's symbol on it: Pegasus. He also has gold-brown eyes and has a small white bandage on his nose. His usual clothes consist of a long white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants and red-colored shoes. He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. Personality Personality-wise, he appears to be pretty laid back. He is often seen sleeping in awkward places, and most of the time he does whatever he feels like doing. But, if he gets pushed to the edge, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends from harm. He battles from heart and never gives up. When his friends cheer for him, there is no way he can lose to anyone. He is really good at Beyblading and always believes that Attack, Defense and Stamina don't matter in battle at all, but your spirit. That belief has also helped in out in bleak situations. History Ginga was born 12 years before the main storyline. When Ginga was young, an evil organization called Dark Nebula appeared and decided to wreck havoc. Ginga had gone out to the volcano that was being attacked, but later his father, Ryusei found out about this and went after him. After he fought the battle against Ryuga, the mountain began to fall apart. During that moment, he launched his beyblade at the rock wall behind Ginga, which created a hole in the rock wall for Ginga to escape. After that, Ryusei officially gave him his Beyblade before he died. However in later episodes it is revealed that Ryusei is still alive. Synopsis (Anime Version) The Beginning During the start of the anime, Ginga Hagane, is seen walking around the city, not just that but sleeping in unusual places like ontop of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunters who was bullying someone named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Ginga to a 5 VS 1 handicap match, which he easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and even someone to look up to. Not long after that they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Ginga where he lives. Ginga revealed to Kenta that he has been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. One of the Face Hunters, Benkei, had proposed a challenge for Ginga, for him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Ginga got there, one hundred face Hunters' thugs were there waiting with there beyblades eager to battle Ginga. After one hundred beyblades were launched, Ginga remains calm, and unphased by this. Soon after Kenta appears, is worried about Ginga, he says to him that this isn't a beybattle, for him to run. Still, Ginga isn't scared, he reassures Kenta that everything will be fine. Ginga then decides to get serious, and launches his Storm Pegasis. Ginga unleashes some of his power from his Storm Pegasis, knocked away the one hundred beyblades with ease, he even summons his beast Pegasis to finish the job knocking all those blades away. After Ginga beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader Kyoya challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Ginga is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong blader like Ginga had challenged them to a beyblade match. Then a girl named Madoka is seen watching from the background. Madoka took both Ginga, Kenta to the B-Pit, the Beyblade shop in town (which is also her house) and decided to help them out. Later that day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's beyblade, told Ginga if he didn't come to the Metal Tower, that something bad will happen to Kenta's Sagittario bey. After Ginga arrived at the Metal Tower, he began his battle with Kyoya. After Ginga won the battle, Sagittario was given back to Kenta. Little did Ginga know....one of his enemies, Daidoji from the Dark Nebula Organization has returned, and they want him dead. That day, Kenta wanted to prove to Ginga to be a worthy opponent in battle so Ginga wouldn't leave town to find other strong opponents. Ginga accepted Kenta's challenge, decided to beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Ginga won the battle using his first finishing move, Shooting Star Attack. Ginga explained to Kenta that he was going to stay in the city, that he wasn't going to leave. After Daidoji gave Benkei the "Dark Bull" bey, Benkei goes all crazy after that. Later, Ginga sees an enraged Benkei and beybattles him, and won. Not just that, but the next day, some guy named Tetsuya kidnapped Madoka, demanded a battle with him, which Ginga won of course. A female blader named Hikaru shows up in Metal Bey City, and wanted to battle against Ginga. Well it didn't turn out the way she wanted, as Ginga got sick, Kenta battled her in his place. Dark Nebula continues to manipulate Kyoya into thinking that Ginga is the bad guy. While that is happening, Daidoji asks the main computer (Merci) to gather more data on Ginga. Merci lured Ginga into an outhouse, which then Merci tricks Ginga into thinking that he's on TV. After Merci gathered enough data on Ginga, he kicked him out then left. The whole time Ginga had no idea that it was a trap to gather data on him. Daidoji then sent Kyoya back to the city to battle against Ginga for a second time. Both Benkei and Kenta had fought Kyoya that day. After their loss against Kyoya, they both returned to the B-Pit, but Benkei was more injured then Kenta. That night, a furious Ginga found Kyouya, battled it out with him. Later in the battle, many kids showed up to watch Ginga's battle against Kyoya, cheered him on. After Ginga won, a helicopter from above appeared. The person that came out of the helicopter gave Ginga a startling surprise. Ginga was shocked to see that it was Daidoji, one of the people from the Dark Nebula Organization that was responsible for the supposed death of Ginga father. Ginga fought against Daidoji, but not too long after, the fight came to a halt and Daidoji left. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei had no idea what was going on, demanded an answer from Ginga. At first Ginga was reluctant to tell them anything, but then after his friends convinced him, he told them about Dark Nebula. After they found Kyoya, they all decided to go to the Dark Nebula castle to help Ginga to defeat them. Once Ginga reaches Daidoji's castle peak Daidoji asks Ginga to join him, he refuses and they start to battle which Ginga wins, their battle awakens Ryuga and L Drago, Ginga and Ryuga start beyblading and Ryuga wins easily and effortlessly, leaving Ginga shocked. Synopsis (Manga Version) Beyblades Pegasis 105F: is Ginga's first Beyblade. Pegasis was given to him by his father, Ryusei Hagane before he died. Ginga used this beyblade until chapter 5 when Ryuuga nearly broke it with his L Drago beyblade. Storm Pegasis 105RF: In the anime, Ginga started out with Storm Pegasis instead of Pegasis 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack, Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegasis is an attack type beyblade. Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F: Ginga's new beyblade after Storm Pegasis sacrificed itself to defeat L Drago. Known as the strongest attack type Beyblade Ginga ever used. Retains most his attacks from the previous beyblade. Storm Pegasus : is the beast inside Ginga Hagane's Beyblade. :Lightning Edge: Ginga's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is : : : Ginga's first finishing move is . Ginga first used this attack in Episode 2 (anime) : : : Ginga's second finishing move is Ginga first used this attack on Episode 5 (anime) : : Ginga's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime) : : Ginga's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 30 (anime) : : Ginga's fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and episode 34 in the anime. : : Ginga's sixth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Chapter 15,(manga) and episode 51 in the anime. This is referred to as an . The kanji for "Galaxy" in this technique is also a pun on Ginga's own name. : : Ginga's seventh finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 53 (anime) Quotes *(To Kenta) "The force of a bey doesn't have to do with attack or defense...what matters is the blader's feelings. If you gather all the power inside you...you'll have a heart as big as this starry sky." (Episode 1) Trivia * Ginga means "galaxy"; this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade series. Hagane means "steel" and is a reference to the Metal Fight Beyblades. *The Voice actor for Ginga is the same voice actor who played Brooklyn from Beyblade G-Revolution References NAVIGATION Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters